


They Were Roommates

by simonsrosebud



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Abroad, Carry On Countdown, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2018, M/M, POV Simon Snow, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Roommates, Simon Snow - Freeform, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, carry on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsrosebud/pseuds/simonsrosebud
Summary: “It’s not that big of a deal, for me at least. It’s just the guy I get stuck with who I feel bad for”, or where Simon forgot to fill out Watford’s housing form after a semester abroad, and he’s pretty sure his new roommate hates him because of it.





	They Were Roommates

**_SIMON_ **

I’ve never been great with paperwork. I’m never  _ going _ to be, I don’t think.

The thing is, is that I was abroad last semester and I  _ kind _ of forgot to fill out the housing form for when I got back. As in, now.

It’s not that big of a deal, for  _ me _ at least. It’s just the guy I get stuck with who I feel bad for. Short notice and all.

By the time I’ve gotten my room and unpacked all my belongings (which isn’t much), I’m not too sure my roommate even lives here. There’s things on his side of the room, but I haven’t even met him yet. And it’s been eight hours.

Penny texts me constantly. She wants to come over to see where I live now that I’m back. Probably so that she knows exactly where to go when I’ve cooped myself away for a week at a time to see that I’m still alive. I’m not too good with the whole socializing thing. Going to the States for a semester didn’t help. The only person I really hung out with was a girl named Agatha. She was from California, I’m not sure why she’d go study in West Virginia instead. 

I’m still not entirely sure why  _ I  _ went to study in West Virginia. I could’ve gone to Italy. Or Germany. I think it’s because I’m bad enough with English as it is, trying to get around with another language would have left me for dead. Also, I needed to get away from Davy. Taking a nine hour plane to the States isn’t worth the time to him.   
I’m not too sure I’m worth his time, either.

Agatha was nice. I  _ think _ we dated. We never really said anything about it. We just acted like a couple, and I’d kiss her sometimes when I felt I should. She was the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met, but she wasn’t anything special to me. She never made me excited to see her. Is that awful? Maybe I never should have been an actual “boyfriend” to her.

Alright, I can’t just keep waiting around for this kid to show up so that I can introduce myself. If  _ I  _ were him, I would have been waiting for my new roommate to show up so that I could help them move in or whatnot. Not that I was expecting for him to do that for me, but I was at least expecting to him to  _ be _ there.

Tyrannus Grimm-Pitch. Tyrannus  _ Basilton _ Grimm-Pitch, if I’m being more specific. Who the fuck has a name like that? Posh rich people who think they’re better than everyone else, that’s who. I bet he’s an arse. Either that or he’s a total smarts geek like Penny. Or both. I think that one would be the worst.

**_BAZ_ **

I stop in the doorway when I notice someone else occupying my room. The boy I met at the club, I forget his name already, bumps into my back. His hands slide onto my waist. “Hey-”

“You can’t come in. My roommate came home early.” I lie and back myself into the room.

He frowns and pouts. “Can I at least get your number for another time?”

“No.” I close the door on him. I’m not usually one to take someone home with me, even with having the room to myself, but I can’t lie. I was kind of looking forward to getting laid.

The light is already on, but the boy in his bed is dead asleep.

Simon Snow.

I had looked him up on Facebook and Instagram- the typical media outlets you’d expect to find someone on. There was only one Facebook account that matched  _ his _ information, but there was barely anything on it. If I’m relying on the profile picture alone, however, then living with him is going to be a nightmare. It doesn’t help that I thought he was moving in tomorrow, not today. I would have been here when he got here.

I push my backpack off of my bed. Thankfully it isn’t loud enough to wake Simon up. He just sleeps right through it, the tosser. If only I could sleep that soundly.

**_SIMON_ **

I’m surprised to see Tyrannus’ bed empty again when I wake up for my ten o’clock class. I almost forgot what it was like to have morning classes. Nearly all of mine last semester were afternoon classes. It was bloody awful.

I meet up with Penny for lunch. It feels incredible to actually be able to see her in the flesh again. I’ve even noticed a bit of weight she’s lost. Most likely from never taking the time away from her immense studying to actually eat something.

It’s like I never left.

“So, what’s your roommate like?”

“Huh?” I swallow my food. “Oh, uh, I actually haven’t met him yet.” I stuff food into my mouth. “I’m one hundred percent sure he came back late and left early, though. His bag was there yesterday but gone this morning. Also he’s a neat freak, so he may end up killing me.”

Penny snorts at that for reasons I don’t get, and when I ask she just shakes her head. “You’re quite observant of him.”

What?

That’s impossible, I haven’t even seen him in person yet.

I blink at Penny when she sips her coffee and holds it up to her face even after she’s done. She’s got bags under her eyes. She’s probably been awake for two days straight with the workload she gets. I wish I could just take it all off of her shoulders.

**_PENELOPE_ **

I don’t think Simon realizes the face he makes when I say it. I didn’t expect a reaction at all, to be frank. It was just a silly comment. But with what he’d told me about Agatha during his time in the United States, his sudden silence doesn’t surprise me as much as it should. He stops chewing for a second, a bit wide eyed and his lip pulled in between his teeth. When I bring my cup to my lips he seems to snap out of it.

“Dunno.” He looks down at his food and pushes it around on his plate. I’ve never seen him question food before. “I-I mean, I haven’t even met the bloke, obviously I’m not  _ observant _ of him.”

I sigh. “I was only kidding, Simon.”

He deflates. I can’t tell whether it’s in a good or bad way.

Simon and Agatha were never really dating. They were always paired together for nearly everything, went out places together, snogged even (I saw them kiss when I visited for a few days over winter break. Agatha and I hit it off, we still talk over Snapchat). Yet I think Agatha was the one who refused to make them official. She told me about how Simon’s never the one who  _ wants _ to kiss. That he does boyfriend-ly things just because it’s what a boyfriend is  _ supposed  _ to do. Not because he wants to. She  _ claims  _ she saw him check out her friends boyfriend a few times, but that’s not quite her call to make.

I’m kind of glad she never made it official.

**_BAZ_ **

I try to play it cool when Simon comes in around dinner time. He does a double take, and smiles nice and big at me. I should smile back. I want to. I want him to like me and then snog me on my bed, but I just keep an even stare.

“Hey!” He drops his bag onto his bed and hesitates a moment. “You  _ are _ Tyrannus, right?”

**_SIMON_ **

Wow, I’m really off to a shit start and I don’t have any clue as to why.

My roommate settles for a harsh glare. It’s kind of hot.

“Don’t call me that.” He grabs his laptop and his keys, and opens the door. “It’s Baz.”

Fuck.

**_PENELOPE_ **

Simon is absolutely the last person I expect to text me about needing to get drunk at a party. Yet here we are a few hours later and plenty of shots in, and as always I want to go home. I hate parties.

So does Simon, so something must have happened. I honestly don’t question it.

**_SIMON_ **

Agatha was beautiful. She was. She had long blonde hair, and pretty eyes, and pale skin.

But Baz has long black hair (for a guy, I guess) and greyish eyes. And his skin is so so tan. I want to touch his hair. I also want to ask him why he already hates me, and then maybe let him kiss me breathless.

I’ve been feeling  _ things _ towards boys since I went abroad. I don’t know why. I never even experimented. Maybe I should have. Should I have? Uni is meant for that kind of stuff, right?

Agatha’s friend was attractive, and I  _ know _ I stared at him more than deemed necessary, but I never thought about kissing him like I’m doing right now with Baz.

I’m so drunk. I can’t trust myself.

I’m gonna confront him.

**_BAZ_ **

Seeing Simon Snow at this party is my first gift from above. Seeing him follow me out back is the second. But then he starts talking and I’m not so sure it’s a gift anymore.

“Why'd you hate me?” He slurs over his words, but his eyes are strong and direct right at me.

I could keep up the act. Or I could work with the alcohol in my system that screams for me to kiss him. “I don’t hate you, Simon. Only thing you did was call me by my legal first name.” I smirk and try not to laugh. “I just can’t help myself from being a dick. Easier to be mean to you than to become your friend.”

He huffs and stumbles in an attempt to switch his balance from leg to leg. “Why’s that?”

**_SIMON_ **

Baz quirks an eyebrow at me, all cool and collected. It’s even more furiating because I know  _ he’s _ wasted too. I’m just making a fool of myself.

He’s got his arms crossed with a red solo cup in one hand. “It’s harder to want to kiss your friend, than your enemy, Snow.”

I let my mouth fish open for a moment. “You-You called me Simon before.”

“No, I didn’t.”

**_BAZ_ **

Snow purses his lips. “Are you ever not a twat?”

I almost smile. “No.”

“Well, I think you should try it sometime.”

“I think you should try leaving me alone.”

He snickers and crosses his arms. His biceps look bigger that way. I want to wrap a hand around them. “You sure about that?” Snow steps closer.

I push off the railing I’m leaning on and add three inches to his height.

I’m such a tool. I  _ should _ be embarrassed. 

I’m not, because then I grab his face and kiss him, and I don’t think I’m embarrassed by that, either.

**_SIMON_ **

Baz is kissing me, and I don’t pull away.

Because I really  _ don’t _ hate it. I don’t hate it at all.

He parts away just for a second, but then I’m pulling him back in. It was never this good with Agatha. _ I _ was never this good with Agatha. Or anyone.

Baz licks into my mouth, and I let him. I  _ let _ him keep his cool hands on my face and I  _ let _ myself reach up to his soft long hair. I let him step even closer to me so that our bodies are flush, and I let him kiss me until we both have to pull away to breathe.

Does this mean I’m gay?

**_BAZ_ **

I like the way Snow is doing this thing with his chin. I’ve got experience in other areas, but kissing is too intimate for one night stands that I’ll never see again. Therefore, it’s not my forte.

Simon Snow does  _ not _ fall under that category.

“I didn’t think you were gay.”

He kisses me again despite me talking. My words probably came out stupid and drowsy, anyway. I’m plastered.

“I don’t know what I am,” he says. A rational person might not try doing anything with someone unsure about how they feel, but pain is a normal occurrence in my life. I’ll deal with it.

“Do you want to go back to my room?”

**_SIMON_ **

I pull back enough to look at him. He looks confused. “We’re  _ roommates _ .”

Baz snickers at me, and pulls me in by the neck. Maybe I should forget to fill out forms more often.


End file.
